Jinx
Jinx is an East Indian elemental sorceress whose mystical powers stem from the Earth itself. With a fiery temper and a past so concealed that not even her real name has ever been revealed, she has an elusive history of allying herself with a variety of heroes and villains depending on which side benefits her the most due to her preference for direct action in solving a problem. Background Jinx was a student of an occult master, whom she murdered after learning his sorcerous secrets. At some point she committed a crime heinous enough to be incarcerated in a prison/research facility run by S.T.A.R. Labs. She first encountered the Fearsome Five when the group attacked the research facility. While the Five were defeated by the Teen Titans, Jinx was freed and decided to join the villainous group after she was recruited by Gizmo to strengthen them in their attempts to destroy the Titans. However, after an encounter with Superman, Jinx was sent back to India for trial only to be returned to the U.S. when local authorities could not control her; she was incarcerated in the metahuman prison on Alcatraz, along with her teammates Mammoth and Gizmo. When Circe marshaled an army of female supervillains and issued a curse that turned all male superheroes into animals, Jinx joined their ranks in hunting the morphed heroes like prey in a magically isolated New York City. However, they were confronted and defeated by an opposing army of superheroines led by Wonder Woman who defeated the villainesses and reversed Circe's curse. Later, when the Kingdom of Atlantis disappeared from Earth, the Atlantean Queen Clea set out to conquer a land to rule and assembled a new Villainy, Inc. consisting of Cyborgirl, Doctor Poison, Giganta, Trinity, and Jinx. After Clea stole the Trident of Poseidon and used it to tear a dimensional hole into the world of Skartaris, the group seized control of the ancient city of Shamballah. However, Wonder Woman followed Villainy Inc. to Skartaris with the hope of leading its people against the villains and liberated them from Clea's tyranny only for Trinity to betray them all and attempted to downloaded herself into the master computer controlling all of Skartaris. Wonder Woman managed to destroy Trinity with the Trident of Poseidon and the surviving members of Villainy Inc. were again incarcerated; with Jinx returning to Alcatraz. Doctor Sivana later gathered the Fearsome Five to work for him in a scheme to short sell LexCorp stock by having them steal its accounts from its corporate building in Metropolis and then driving down the stock by killing all the people in the building, and destroying two other Lexcorp properties. At the latter of the two the Five were confronted by the Outsiders and after escaping, the Five urged Sivana to take Lexcorp's nuclear missile facility near California. When Sivana refused due to the scheme having already ended successfully, Psimon asserted that they would take the nuclear facility anyway, and in response Sivana severed relations with the them after nearly killing Gizmo, warning them that he would kill them if they ever crossed his path again. Combat Statistics *Jinx (Gotham Wastelands) *Jinx (Tunnel of Lust) Involvement *She is one of the Fearsome Five bounties on Titans Island. Heroes * Jinx appears along with the other members of the Fearsome Five to support Raven's Evil Soul Projection when it is attacked. * Jinx may appear in the Tunnel of Lust searching for Cheetah who has run ahead to confront Jacob to stop his lust ritual. Villains * Jinx patrols the edge of the Villain Stronghold in the Gotham Wastelands. * Jinx is one of the random allies in the Trigon's Prison alert. Trivia * Jinx first appeared in Tales of the Teen Titans #56 (August 1985) * Jinx is not naturally bald, she intentionally shaves her head as part of the customs of her people. * As she draws her magic from the Earth, Jinx must have contact between the ground and her bare feet else her magical abilities become weakened or lost altogether. * Jinx also has precognitive abilities where she can sense danger moments before something happens. Gallery File:FearsomeFive.jpg File:JynxTunnelofLust1.jpg File:JynxTunnelofLust2.jpg File:JynxTunnelofLust3.jpg File:Jinx Titans Island.png|Jinx on Titans Island. See also * Fearsome Five External links * Wikipedia * DC Database Category:Villains Category:Fearsome Five Category:Female Category:Wonder Woman Enemies Category:Sorcery powers Category:Magic Category:Wanted Characters